gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Amber Ember
Amber Ember is the 16-year-old daughter of Avril Lawrence. She is the host of Aerlis. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Amber was born on February 7 to Cory Ember, a human with clear sight, and Avril Lawrence, an immortal witch. Avril had been put into an eternal slumber by her brother, Niklaus Lawrence, almost 9 centuries before Amber's birth. She'd been woken up during the month of December, in 1996, and met Cory. Avril eventually gained his trust, and decided to marry him. She knew she would make her brother angry, but figured she would never see him again, therefore he would never know about his niece, who was Amber. Amber grew up with her mother until she was three, when Avril accidentally crashed the car while being attacked by a Gremoblin, which caused Amber to be paralyzed chest down for the rest of her life. Avril, guilty from hurting her daughter, turned to Sapiunt Cipher, the eldest dream demon out of B.L.I.S.S. Sapiunt agreed to blind Amber's clear sight, so nothing like the car crash could happen again, but in return, Avril could never see Cory again. Avril reluctantly agreed, and left Cory to raise Amber alone. Cory was heartbroken by this, and spent around 5 months in tears, which made Amber upset, because she had no idea why. She told herself to always strive to make others happy, even during sad times. She grew up following this motto, but she always secretly thought something was up with Gravity Falls, and wanted to figure out what it was, but never could figure it out. She never told anyone about her suspicions, not even her father. She attended Gravity Falls High School. There, she met Danny Feldman, Artie Holiday, and Rachel Benedict-Dye, who became her best friends. On the day of her 16th birthday, she, Danny, Artie, Rachel, Rose Kingston, and Henry Graham were all standing at the Gravity Falls Bus Stop, when a bus passed by, and the gas from the bus accidentally got into Amber's system. She was sent to her dreamscape, where she met with Sapiunt Cipher, who told her that the day she'd been waiting for, where she would learn about this town's true secrets, had arrived. Amber was confused, but what she hadn't realized was, Sapiunt had returned her clear sight to her. A little while later, it was revealed that Amber is the host of Aerlis, one of the ancient seven owls. Early Life Amber is very sweet. She is perky, bubbly, and always nice to everyone. However, she has a dark side to her personality, but tries to do whatever it is she can to keep it hidden. Appearance Amber has curly blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She is always in a wheelchair due to her paralysis, and can't move anywhere without it. Alliances *Avril Lawrence (Mother) *Danny Feldman (BFF) *Rachel Benedict-Dye (BFF) *Artie Holiday (BFF) *Rose Kingston *Henry Graham Enemies *Robbie Velez Likes *Rainbows *The Color Pink *Fashion *Paris *Project Runway *Happiness *Being young *Summer vacation *Being with her friends *Gravity Falls Pool *Loud music *Complimenting others *Making others happy Dislikes *When others are unhappy *When someone hurts her friends *Mysteries *Sadness *Insults *Her dark side Powers/Abilities *Amber has clear sight. *Amber can't move anywhere without her wheelchair. *Amber is very cheerful. *Amber is the daughter of a witch. *Amber's mother was one of the original witches. *Amber is the host of Aerlis, one of the original seven owls. *Amber can fly. *Amber can understand owls. *When Aerlis has control of Amber's body, Amber's eyes turn orange. *Amber is good at making others smile. *Amber has a dark side, but tries to keep it hidden. Parents Avril35.png|Avril Lawrence, Amber's mother. Cory Ember.png|Cory Ember, Amber's father. Gallery Amber02.jpg Amber03.jpg Amber04.jpg Amber05.jpeg Amber06.jpg Amber07.jpg Amber08.jpg Amber09.gif Amber10.gif Amber11.jpg Amber12.png Amber13.jpg Amber14.gif Amber15.jpg Amber16.gif Aerlis.jpg|Aerlis, the owl that Amber hosts. Category:Resident Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Humans Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Owl Host Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Gravity Falls Resident